Amnesia in a Different Dimension
by Tonaku
Summary: Hibari Atsuko is Hibari Kyoya's little sister, 7 years younger than him. She is 17 years old right now(8YL). Something happens and she is sent into the Magi universe with a companion. Only thing is, she can't remember anything about the mafia, nor the past ten years of her life. (Tried to fix the chapter I posted)
1. Chapter 1

One minute until the final bells rings to start the summer. I finished my last final exam for the year a while ago, with my name, Hibari Atsuko, on it and everything. I really had nothing else to do but to read a book. My two closest friends, Kanri Ami, and Fuuta de la Stella, are in different classes.

Ami is a cheerful, hyper girl with blonde, wavy hair, and sea blue eyes. I used to be as hyper as her, but then I found out that my older brother, Hibari Kyoya, was in a mafia called the Vongola. Somehow, other mafia families found out about my existence, therefore, dubbing me as 'his weakness', have been after me ever since. I ended up having to take martial arts and self defense classes to protect myself when Kyoya isn't there. Having the mafia constantly hunt me down, made me pessimistic and paranoid, leading me to build up walls around my heart. I've been friends with Fuuta since I was nine, so I trust him wholeheartedly. The only people I trust are Kyoya, Kusakabe, Fuuta, Ami, and the rest of the Vongola.

My thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang. My stuff was already packed up, and I didn't even take that book out that I was planning to read, so I just grabbed my bag and left the room. Immediately, I was nearly tackled to the ground by none other than Ami.

"Atsuko-chan! Its summer!" She let go of my waist, only to grab my arm instead. "Lets go celebrate at my house!"

"You know I can't do that, Ami."

"Why not?" She whined, pouting.

"Because Kyoya wants me home immediately," I sighed, "I can go home and ask him, though."

"But he hates me!" I knew that what she said was true, but I really couldn't figure out why. "Can't you just ignore him for once, for me?"

I stared at her, " _No!_ " She's never said anything like that before, so why now?!

"But I want to show you something, and it can only be shown _today_!"

That explains a bit of it, but still! "You know how my brother is!"

"Just for a couple of minutes?"

"My brother is the strictest man I know, Ami. I can't be 'just a few minutes' late. I'll get the scolding of a lifetime."

" _Please…!_ " _Great_ , now she's giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"For the last time, Ami, _no!_ I won't agitate my brother just to hang out with you!"

"But I really, _really_ want you to see this!" She's still trying, and it's actually starting to get

annoying.

"Ami, the best I can do is to ask my brother if I can go later on."

"Fine! But I just _know_ that he won't let you come!"

"He's not that predictable," I shook my head, "I really don't know how he'll react.

Ami pouted a bit again, but gave in soon after. "You better be there!" She called out, running off.

I watched her back disappear around the corner, walking towards the front entrance, seeing Fuuta waiting there.

"Atsuko-chan!" He called out, waving with a gentle smile on his face

"Hey Fuuta!" I stopped a foot away from him, but I still had to look up to see his face.

He chuckled a bit, "We don't want to keep your brother waiting, now do we?"

"Nope! I've gotta ask if I can go to Ami's later on today, she was so insistent!"

"Do you know what for?"

"She just said that she had to show me something, and to celebrate summer."

"Well, thats Ami for you"

I looked ahead, seeing as we just passed through the gates, we turned the corner, walking to my house. "Yeah, but he hates her for some reason."

"You could always ask Kusakabe-san?"

"I did, but he didn't quite understand either."

Fuuta didn't respond after that, looking deep in thought. After a while of silence, I saw Tsuna's house in the distance, "Bye, Fuuta"

"See you later" Fuuta waved at me, as I went down a different path.

"No" Kyoya was crossing his arms, eyes narrowed as he stared at me from his spot in the tatami floored room.

I wanted to say something, but I knew it would only make his mood worse. To be honest, I'm shocked that Ami was right about him not letting me go.

"K-Kyo-san" Kusakabe cut into the thick silence, "She's just going to a friend's, right?" His voice was shaking, but I knew he rarely ever spoke out against my brother like this.

"Tetsu, I don't trust that woman" I still don't understand the reason why he doesn't, but I'm sure Kyoya has his reasons.

"What if, Chrome-san goes with her?" Kusakabe suggested, straightening his posture, sure that Kyoya would accept.

My brother looked at Kusakabe blankly, before he gave a small, barely noticeable nod.

Kusakabe was relieved, "I'm sure that Chrome-san is strong enough to protect her, especially since Atsuko-san's important to her as well" I smiled a bit, happy that Kusakabe was willing to help me out.

"Hn" Hibari turned his back to us, signalling that we were allowed to leave now.

I walked out of the traditional Japanese house, Kusakabe wasn't far behind. "I'll go with you until we get to Chrome-san's apartment" He explained, I looked back at him and nodded, turning back forward to pay attention to where I was walking.

"Thank you, Kusakabe" I said, feeling his questioning gaze on me, "I wouldn't have been able to convince him without you."

"I understand how much you enjoy spending time with Ami-san, but…" Kusakabe trailed off.

I stopped and sent a curious glance back towards him, "...But what...?'

"I...I just hope that trusting her won't get you hurt, I suggested Chrome-san watching over you guys for your sake as much as it was for his."

"I've known her for a long time, though" I responded, sure of myself, "she's not like that…"

Kusakabe chuckled behind me, "Yes, I'm aware. Just be careful, alright?"

I nodded, sighing. I saw the door to Chrome's apartment and approached it, knocking on the door.

It wasn't long before a girl with long, purple hair and black eyepatch came to the door and opened it, looking at me with confusion swirling around in her visible purple eye. "Atsuko-chan…?"

"Chrome, can you watch over me when I go to Ami's house, its the only way for Kyoya to actually let me go"

"Why not Kusakabe-san…?" She looked at said man pointedly,

"Uh…?" I turned to look at Kusakabe, wondering why he decided it'd be better that Chrome came instead of him

"Ami-san might feel uncomfortable if a random, grown man was listening in on your conversations" Kusakabe explained, "So its much better for Chrome-san to watch over you"

"Ah…" Chrome nodded, "..if that's the case, then sure"

"Thank you, I appreciate it"

When I said that, Chrome smiled down at me, "Just let me get ready first, okay?"

"Yeah!"

"Then, I shall get going" Kusakabe bowed, before walking away.

It didn't take long for her to come out in a white dress shirt and black pants, with her bag hanging off her shoulder. "..lead the way…"

I nodded, leaving and starting to lead to Ami's house.

The way there was mostly silent, although it was a more comfortable silence. Chrome and I were really close, she's a lot like an older sister to me, so she's one of the four people that I trust the most, the other three being people who were there for a lot of my childhood, Hibari, Kusakabe, and Fuuta.

Once we arrived at Ami's western-styled mansion, I couldn't help but notice that she never told me what her parents did for a living, but I decided to brush it off. _They're probably never home, so she doesn't like to talk about it._

"Atsuko-chan! You could come!" Ami suddenly burst through the doors, tackling me for the second time that day.

"Gyah!" _Thank goodness I didn't hit my head!_ "Yeah, but on the condition that Chrome watched over us. I pointed up at the girl who was looking at us silently.

"Eh? But I want to talk to you, alone!" Ami complained, pouting.

"...sorry…" Chrome said, but not anything more.

I looked back at Ami to see-?! Was that a _glare_ on her face?! I blinked and it was gone. _There's no way that Ami of all people would glare!_ I've known her for two years, and not _once_ have I ever seen her glare at anyone.

Ami sighed, "Fine…" She then perked up and grabbed my wrist, pulling me with her to stand up, then she dragged me through the doors of her mansion.

"A-Ami, slow down!" I exclaimed, barely being able to keep up with her excitement, and it seemed she was running, almost. I looked behind me to find that Chrome wasn't far behind us, she wasn't having a hard time keeping up, either.

"Nope~ You took too long to get here, Atsuko-chan!" Ami huffed, not slowing her pace down at all. "I want to introduce you to my _family_!" Ami exclaimed, stopping in front of a huge set of double doors.


	2. Chapter 2

I honestly felt that the way she stressed the word 'family' was weird, and I found myself thinking back on my brother's distrust towards this girl. I wanted to trust her, but the way she was acting was really strange today. I found that now, I'm really quite thankful for Chrome's presence.

She opened up the doors to a huge dining room, with a really long table, filled with food, that could fit around 20 people in it, a chandelier hung over the table, and, it seemed like quite a bit of people were sitting there, there seemed to be five seats left, although only two of them were seated next to each other, near the closest end.

Ami grabbed my hand and started to lead me away from Chrome, letting go of my hand once we got to the adjacent chairs. I sat down at the side next to the end, because there was less sitting next to me, with her taking the other chair, "Chrome-chan, I'm sorry, but there's a spot right there!" She pointed to a chair that, although it was the closest, there were still at least four people between her and Ami.

Chrome looked at the chair, before shaking her head, "I'm fine"

"Don't be like that!" Ami pouted, getting out of the chair to grab Chrome's arm, "C'mon~ Relax! My family is huge, but we don't bite~! Right~ mother?"

The woman at the opposite end of the table, sitting at the very edge, nodded, "That's right, dear!" She smiled, her hands folded neatly on the table.

Chrome wasn't fighting, she let herself be pulled by the hyperactive high schooler, but her visible eye showed doubt. Ami got her to the chair she pointed out earlier, and, someone that I assume was a brother of Ami's, pulled the chair out for Chrome to sit in.

Chrome eyed the chair a bit, before hesitantly sitting down in it, but she was still, quite tense.

After a bit of conversation between this huge family, Ami suddenly stood up. "Atsuko-chan, there's something else I want to tell you!"

I wasn't nearly finished with my food, but she didn't seem to notice, "Ami, I'm not done yet, though"

"You can finish it later, when we come back~" She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my chair, before running off out of the doors with me in tow. I didn't have time to look behind me to see if Chrome was following before she turned a corner.

She kept dragging me for about ten minutes, with so many turns that I was starting to get dizzy, before we came upon a single wooden door. After she stopped, I shook my head to clear it up, when I was able to focus again, the door was already open, and she yanked me inside, then slammed the door behind us after I was fully in the room "Ami?" I asked, "What about Chrome…?"

"Enough about her for a moment! I wanted to get you alone so I could ask an important question!" She was standing in front of the door, without turning the lights on, but I saw her blue eyes glint dangerously.

"What...what is this question you wanted to ask me?" I asked hesitantly, backing up a bit.

"Hm...I don't know~ how about…" Ami paused for what seemed like forever, and the air only seemed to get heavier with each passing second, "...how loyal are you, actually? To the Vongola?"

My breath caught in my throat as my eyes widened, Ami wasn't supposed to know about the Vongola, I told her nothing about the mafia, so how does she know the name of the Family my brother is in?!

"What's wrong, Atsuko? I asked a simple question?" She was still acting innocent, and I wanted to believe she was, very much. However, I knew better to ignore the signs, the seemingly uncharacteristic actions she's been doing all day, as well as separating me from someone that was supposed to protect me, then she went and asked about something she was supposed to know nothing about.

"Who...who are you?" I managed to ask, narrowing my eyes at her.

"That's mean~ you ignored my question!" Ami pouted, "Answer it~?"

I didn't want to, I found myself constantly looking at the door, when I realized that Chrome was alone, in a room filled with 15 people, who all of them could very possibly be enemies. "Those- those people weren't your family, were they?"

"Oh, them? Yes, and no~" She giggled, "Ah, since I answered your question? How about you answer mine?"

The only thought that crossed my mind was that, Chrome was fending for herself against more than she might be able to handle. "...yes, I'm loyal to my brother, and the Vongola"

Ami's smile dropped right then, her blue eyes were now glaring daggers at me, "Wrong answer." She started to slowly approach me, "Well~ Gyokuen can take care of that, though~!" I started to back up, glancing behind me to see that she was leading me towards a weird contraption that looked like a huge, makeshift ring that was tall enough to fit a person and a half inside. I stopped backtracking, not trusting that contraption to go anymore near it.

I glared at Ami, using the amount of time I had left to get into a fighting position. This wasn't the time to be scared, and chances are, I probably wouldn't be able to call on Chrome for help. "Whatever you're planning, won't work. Cut it with the innocent act."

Ami just smirked, "Well, it was a pain as well, so I will! Oh, and, the name 'Ami' is fake as well, it's Abrielle"

Once I heard the name, I immediately knew who she was. She was from the Ciottolo Family, although no one knew what she looked like, until now. I wondered if Chrome was tense because she saw someone that she knew was a part of the Ciottolo, but she would've said something, right?

Ami- no, _Abrielle_ suddenly changed direction, not coming towards me anymore, but since the lights were still off, I could barely see her silhouette, and she seemed to be heading towards a rectangular object. I really hoped it wasn't the control panel for whatever the thing was that was behind me, although, knowing how the day was going for me, it probably was.

I looked towards the door, to see it silently open, then close after a couple of seconds, but no one was there, I looked back towards Abrielle, to see her back turned towards the door, and it didn't seem like she noticed. When I saw the blonde pull a lever, and I heard the noise of a machine starting up behind me, I moved forward, hoping the machine won't pull me in, but I was looking at Ami, so I didn't even know what the machine was for. 

Suddenly, the door slammed open, "Abrielle! Did you see the girl anywhere?!" I looked at the door, and saw the guy who pulled Chrome's chair out for her earlier. "She suddenly disappeared!" 

"What?! What do you mean she disappeared?! Find her, you idiot!" Abrielle was fuming, glaring at the short haired brunette.

"She just- she evaporated, into mist! I don't know what happened!"

I suddenly remembered when the door opened a bit before this guy ran in. Maybe Chrome made herself invisible with illusions? I certainly hope so, 

"Fine! Then let's take care of her, before that girl gets here!" Abrielle scowled, starting to run towards me, when suddenly, indigo mist started to surround me out of nowhere.

"Too late." The mist came together to form Chrome, standing in front of me with her trident out, and when Abrielle came close enough, she swung her weapon, knocking Abrielle back towards the control panel.

Abrielle was full out glaring at Chrome now, "You give me no choice, Barak! Hold the older girl down!" 

The guy charged at Chrome, who spun around and, after twirling the trident, banged the bottom of the hilt on the ground, which caused the ground to start to shift and break, causing me to hold on to Chrome, who seemed strangely stable. _Is this an illusion…?_ Due to the fact that I have really had no battles with any illusionists before, I can't tell the difference between illusions and reality, yet. 

I heard Abrielle hit something off to the side, though I didn't have time to determine whether or not it was on purpose because of a sudden gust of wind that took my feet off the ground, almost sending me flying backwards into the contraption if it weren't for my grip on Chrome. 

This only lasted for a short amount of time, because the force trying to suck me in grew to the point where I ended up dragging the illusionist with me into the contraption. 

I immediately let go of Chrome out of reflex when my head hit the top of the ring, then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to a searing pain in the back of my head, and when I sat up, I noticed two things. The first one was that I wasn't alone, there was a woman with purple hair lying down next to me, and the second was that we were lying in the middle of a dirt path.

The girl next to me groaned a bit as she sat up, flinching a bit as her hand flew to her arm. Her visible eye searched almost desperately until it came to rest upon me, when it softened. "You're alright…" She softly smiled.

 _Why does she look so relieved? We don't know eachother, do we?_ "Who...are you?"

Her eye widened, "You...don't remember?" She then looked towards the ground. "Chrome Dokuro, your brother wanted me...to protect you"

"Kyo...Kyo-nii did?" I asked, a bit disconcerted by how her eye seemed to focus suddenly on me, like she wasn't expecting me to call him that.

"...yes" She tensed up and grabbed the trident laying on the ground next to her with one hand, "we..can't stay here. We have to move" She started to run into the forest, though it looked awkward because one of her hands was broken, so she could only hold the trident with one hand.

I started to follow her, because even though I don't remember her, I felt like I could trust her, though it was strange that my brother trusted someone else besides him with my life. He was always overprotective over me, "Chrome-san, how do you know my brother…?"

She looked back at me, then forwards onto the path, "we...work together. I...how far back do you remember?"

"I...I don't know, I just know that I don't really remember you…" I admitted, there's really nothing that pops out at me in my memories besides how strong my brother was, and my parent's death.

"...What about Fuuta?"

"Who? No..I don't know a Fuuta, do I?"

"Bo- a guy named Tsuna?"

"No…" _Why does it seem like she started to say 'boss?' and apparently it's this guy named Tsuna._ I decided to brush it off, it wasn't my place to delve into her personal life.

"Kusakabe…?"

"I remember my brother talking about someone with that name, but I've never met him myself?"

Chrome looked forward once more, not saying anything for a while, "...I know just how much of your memory you've lost…"

Her hesitance made me stop in my tracks, the way she said it almost made me change my mind about knowing, but I needed to know. "How much…?"

She stopped as well and turned her head a bit to look back at me, there was not a single trace of a lie in her eyes, "ten years"

"T-ten?!" _I'm missing ten years worth of memories?! How did that happen?!_

Chrome suddenly walked off to the side and sat down near a tree, patting the spot beside her with her good hand, so I shot her a very confused look. All that she said in response was, "we should rest, and I know you must be shocked…"

 _She's thinking about me…?_ "We don't…I can still walk." I tried to convince her to keep going, that she doesn't have to worry about my current state, but she just shook her head.

"That's not all, but there's also something I want to ask…"

"What?" I gave in eventually and sat down next to the long-purple haired female.

"A locket..you might not trust the stuff I'm saying, do you have a locket on you? There should be a picture of us in there…"

"Ah..no. But, Chrome-san, it's strange, but I actually trust everything you're telling me, like I just know that I can trust you, but I don't have the locket, I'm sorry…"

"Oh...then you must've left it at your house before…" She suddenly trailed off, not saying anything about what happened.

"Before?"

"It's nothing." She shook her head, "at least, it's something you'll have to remember, I can't tell you"

-  
Kouha was riding on a horse towards the direction of where he saw a cloud of densely packed Rukh earlier that day. Riding on another horse off to his side was Meihou Kan, a brunette with his hair covering one eye. "Meihou, when are we going to get to the general area?" It seemed like he was on his horse the entire day, so he was getting very impatient.

"Very soon, Kouha-sama" Meihou answered calmly, far too used to the third prince's lack of patience by now to be bothered.

"ah, really?" Kouha looked up at the quickly darkening sky, knowing that once he finds the source of what caused the Rukh, it'd take a while to get back. "I wonder what that old hag was thinking when she told me not to kill whoever is the source of that burst of Rukh…" He had half a mind to just kill whoever it was, just to spite her and cure his boredom, but he knew that Kouen won't be very happy if he decided to do so.

It wasn't long until they arrived at a path for carriages in the middle of the forest. "Over here?" Kouha then dismounted his horse and kept a sharp eye out for anything unusual. It didn't take long for something shiny amongst the gravel to catch his eye. "Hm?" He picked the round golden pendant looking thing up, "Hey, Meihou?"

"Yes, Kouha-sama?"

"Do you know what this is?" He turned and showed the thing he found to the brunette.

"No, I've never seen anything like it. It must belong to whomever caused that dense cloud of Rukh…"

"Hm…" Kouha inspected it once more, when he spotted a small part of it sticking out, he pressed down over it and nearly dropped it out of shock when it suddenly popped open, revealing two images.

The first image was of two girls, one of them had long black hair, with a tuft laying over the space between her silver eyes. She was grinning with an arm wrapped around the second girl. This girl had purple hair tied up in a strange hairstyle, with an eyepatch with a skull over one of her purple eyes.

The second image had what seemed to be a slightly older version of the first girl above, and she also seemed a lot calmer than the other image, a soft smile on her face as she stood beside a much taller young man. He had very light brown hair, and brown eyes. This guy had to lean down to actually be in the picture, it seemed. Kouha couldn't help but feel that whoever painted these pictures were terrible at their jobs, even though the detail on the pictures were amazing.

"Meihou, do you think that this black haired girl might be the one we're looking for?" Kouha showed his loyal subordinate what was inside the pendant-looking thing

"Quite possibly, Kouha-sama. But we should start searching for her tomorrow, it's getting quite dark"

"You're right," Kouha grinned, suddenly happy that he ended this boring day with a hint towards this mystery person he was sent to find.

With that, the two of them set up camp in this dark forest. Kouha, being too excited about this new discovery, took first watch.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to see Chrome on full alert, she was whipping her head around constantly, checking for signs of danger, "Chrome-san…? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, not saying anything besides, "we should go." as she started to walk deeper into the forest

I had the entire night to let the fact that I'm missing 10 years of memories set in, and though it felt terrible, because I knew I missed out on a lot of stuff, I decided that I shouldn't brood over it and cause trouble for Chrome. Its only been a day, but I can already tell that she cares about me. "What about your arm?" I followed her

Chrome stopped for a second, barely touching her broken arm with her hand, "...Its fine, I've been through worse"  
"Its not fine, we should get that looked at!" I stubbornly insisted. The fact that she was obviously prioritising my health over hers didn't make me happy. It also made me wonder why she seemed to think that I was more important than her. "Please"  
"...we need to keep moving though…" Chrome didn't seem comfortable with talking much right now, and her speed kept increasing. It actually was starting to seem like she was trying to get away from something at this point  
"Chrome-san, what's wrong?" I tried again, but more seriously this time. I knew that there wasn't nothing going on, she was way too on edge for that, "Don't say there's nothing, I know there's something bothering you"

"...It's not of any importance"

"Obviously it is, if it's got you so spooked that you're running from it"

Chrome stopped half running suddenly, "there was something dangerous, I could feel it, but I can't protect you when I only have one good arm…" She said, "So I don't want to encounter it"

"Encounter...what?" Right after I said that is when I heard it, the sound of hooves hitting the floor, I wanted to ask, but I knew that it was too dangerous to speak. If I could hear the horses, whoever was there could probably hear me. So I just silently followed behind Chrome, who was swerving through the trees quickly. It wasn't actually that hard to keep up with her, though. It feels like I've done something like this before.

"...Meih...ea…at?" It was faint, but I could hear a light, smooth voice. Most of what that person was saying was blocked out by the horses they were on, and the distance

"Ye...ha...ma...coul...oin...neral dire...efo...op...king." An obviously deeper voice spoke  
"Wha...ain...ant t...is o...an...o th...ace a...on...ossible"

Eventually, I stopped trying to figure out what the two were saying, mostly because I nearly ran into a tree while distracted.

Though I wished that I didn't very soon, because I heard the horses starting to run now, and one of them got increasingly louder.

Chrome seemed to realise this too, because she grabbed my hand and was full out dashing now. _She's trying to outrun a horse?!_ I winced as the branches whipped at my skin, Chrome was running so fast that I could barely keep up, she was almost dragging me. Though I honestly preferred this over whatever the guy chasing us would do if he caught us.

Chrome eventually ran off to the side behind a tree, motioning me to be quiet before she used her good hand to tap the ground with her trident.

It was a strange experience, needless to say, because then the trees around us began to distort, but I didn't experience it for long because she whispered, "close your eyes," so I did.

It wasn't long before I heard a scoff, "So you want it the hard way, huh?" It was the first guy who spoke, and his tone was obviously mocking. "Come out before I force you to! "

I suddenly felt Chrome grab my hand again as she led me in a different direction, but I didn't want to trust my eyes just yet.

Suddenly, Chrome's hand dropped from mine as she barely breathed out a "you can open your eyes"

When I opened my eyes, Chrome was on her knees, her trident was barely able to support her in this position, "Chrome-san…?" She was sweating a lot, as well.

It was then that I realised that I couldn't hear the guy's voice anymore, almost as if we lost him. _But that couldn't be, right? I mean, he had a horse, and we were on our feet._ "How…?"  
"Illusions, I tricked him into thinking we went the opposite way." She seemed exhausted right now, and she couldn't even stand

"...let's rest" I suggested, sitting down next to her. "No buts, you need to rest, I don't want you pushing yourself too hard for my sake…"

Chrome looked down, not saying anything, so I just took that as her admitting to her need to rest.

"...did you even sleep last night?"

"kind of…"

"Kind of?"

"wasn't comfortable enough. Unfamiliar environment"

"...oh…" I trailed off into an awkward silence, hoping nothing else happens, I was exhausted from the chase earlier, and Chrome is in no shape to fight. _If that person comes back, why don't we just surrender? Though it might be too late for that, but neither of us are in any shape to fight…_

"Well, what do we have here?" Suddenly, a voice that I didn't recognize appeared, scaring me even more than the guy who was chasing us. "Two girls, all alone." I didn't want to, but I turned around and saw a giant, burly man with scars all over his body. He was wearing dark blue rags for clothing, "I wonder how much they'd sell for?"

Once Chrome heard his voice, she tried to stand up, but once her other hand pushed too hard on the trident, she winced and fell back down.

I stood up protectively in front of her, "Who are you?" She's protected me this entire time, constantly on the my turn to protect her. I'm not sure how well I'd fare against this man, but I'll definitely try to beat him. I don't want her efforts to go to waste.

"Ha. One got some spunk, don't she?" The man scoffed, then smirked, "well, she ain't gonna have as much 'tude when I'm done wit' her"

Once his full attention was on me, I slowly started to step off to the side, trying to distance myself from Chrome so she won't get even more hurt if I succeed in dodging, keeping my eyes on this guy the entire time.

"Heh, tryin' to run won't do ya any good, girly!" The guy chose then to charge at me, winding his arm back into a punch while at it.

However, it seemed way too easy to dodge him, he didn't hit me with those deadly fists by a longshot. Plus, he had too much momentum after I dodged, so he ended up punching a tree behind me, causing the bark to split off, and putting a dent in the tree. _Well, I better not let myself get hit, though at least the tree didn't break._ When he was still recovering, I darted towards him and aimed a kick at his ribs.  
Right before the kick made contact, however, he caught my foot and I felt him squeeze it and I was suddenly headed face first into the ground. All of a sudden, images flashed before my eyes,

" _TOO SLOW!" A long, deep blue haired lady yelled at me, catching my foot in a similar way that this guy just did. "You have to be faster than that if you want to be able to defend yourself!" She then used my foot to whip me towards the ground on the other side of her._

 _I caught myself with my hands and used her current momentum against her, throwing her across the room as I let myself fall back on my feet afterwards, only to find her already standing and and ready to continue._

I decided to try that move I just remembered doing before again. I caught myself with my hands and used his momentum to throw his grip off of me. When I stood after landing on my feet again, I saw him disoriented against a giant tree, trying to recollect himself.

"That's…" Chrome mumbled, "...your body remembers the training…? Even if you can't..."  
I didn't answer her this time, adrenaline was flowing through my veins right now, putting me too on edge to answer properly, I cautiously walked towards that guy, not sure if the same move will work twice.

The man stood up not soon after, glaring at me, "MEN" He yelled, causing me to tense up a bit, _there was more?!_ However, after waiting for a while, no one came to this man's aid. "Wha-? OI"

"Ah, they're all dead" I suddenly heard the voice of the guy who was chasing Chrome and I earlier. I turned and looked towards him, to find something I wasn't expecting at all. It was a young man with two long pieces of pink hair, and parts of his bangs were braided. He was wearing a strange white outfit, and his green hat was not something I was used to seeing, either. _Was there a huge fashion change sometime in my missing memory? But Chrome's outfit isn't nearly as strange as this..._  
"You..what do you mean by that?!" The man I just fought against growled, glaring at the short man.

"Well, not only are you ugly, but you also can't pick up on hints, huh? I mean that I killed them. Before you ask why, you guys were in the way of my mission."

"In the way, you said." The older man was obviously getting more ticked off, "And who are you to say that? HUH?! There's no way a squirt like you could beat that many guys!" He then charged at the boy

"Hm...it's not like my identity really matters to you, because you're going to join them soon" The boy suddenly grinned, a dark look entering his eyes that caused a shiver to run down my spine.

Suddenly, something on the black sword the pink haired boy was carrying started to glow, and then the sword started to grow. He then swung the sword to the side, cutting right into the guy I was fighting earlier, and killing him on the spot. "Ah, that was too easy. I was hoping he'd bring a bit more amusement than the rest of his group." The sword shrunk down to its normal size, "Oh well, at least I got to see something amusing" He suddenly looked at me  
This was when I noticed that sometime I fell down, and I couldn't move. I also knew that there was no way I could beat this guy, he'd be able to kill me in a heartbeat like he did with the other guy. _CHROME. How's Chrome?!_ I looked over to where Chrome was earlier, only to find that she was being held back by her good arm, her trident was also taken from her by the brunette holding her.

"Hey, I'm in a good mood right now, so why don't you make things easier on yourselves by coming with us willingly?" I turned back towards the pink haired boy, thinking about what he said

"I'll personally see to it that this girl gets the medical attention she needs" The brunette cut in, "she hides it well, but I can tell that her arm is broken"

"Meihou, she was carrying that thing with one of her arms broken?!" The first guy asked, shocked.

"Yes, and I get the feeling that it was her that caused the illusion as well. I believe we were lucky to find them in such a state" 'Meihou' answered.

"Oh? Then there's more to them than meets the eye" I don't know what the first guy's name is yet, but I'm almost afraid to ask. He seemed a bit unstable.

"It seems so."

Kouha suddenly turned towards me, placing a hand on his waist, "So? Do I have to drag you or are you going to come willingly?"

 _She needs medical attention, and though this guy is definitely not someone I'm comfortable with, I'll go for Chrome…_ "Yes. I'll go"

 **A/N:** So, I actually began posting this story to Quotev(and I've been trying to get caught up here), and I have a question to everyone who reads this. It's Here

It's pretty much about who Atsuko should end up with  
Kouha is winning right now


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah, before I forget. I'm Kouha Ren, third prince of the Kou Empire. That man over there is Meihou Kan. One of my loyal soldiers." Kouha introduced him and his companion, though I was sort of shocked that he was a prince, especially since I thought that there weren't many monarchies around anymore.

I noticed that he was looking at me, waiting for something. It didn't take me long to figure out that he didn't know us, "I'm Atsuko Hibari...and that's Chrome Dokuro…" I said, not wanting to know what would happen if I didn't do as he wished.

"strange names" Kouha offhandedly remarked, "Ah well, I'm supposed to bring you back to the palace to see my older brother, En. So let's get going." He turned his back and walked off.

I saw the Meihou guy follow Kouha while assisting Chrome. He had her arm around his shoulder, but he was also having trouble assisting Chrome and carrying the trident at the same time. "Uhm...Meihou-san…? If you need help, I can…"

"Eh? No, I can't possibly ask you to help. Its probably better if you go on ahead with Kouha-sama. For your own sake."

"Meihou?" I jumped when I heard Kouha behind me, _he came back?!_ I turned around to see him holding out his hand, "My hands are free, so I may as well"

Meihou forced a smile, "I apologize for making you do this, Kouha-sama" he said as he handed Kouha the trident, though it helped him assist Chrome better.  
"It'll slow us down if you're trying to take everything on." Kouha shrugged it off, "besides, its my responsibility as a prince to make sure my soldiers aren't overworked."

"Of course, Kouha-sama" Meihou nodded. _This Kouha person is...strange. one second he's violently killing someone, the other he's helping someone of a lower status than him?_ Suddenly, I don't feel as hesitant to follow Kouha as I did before. Although he still kind of scares me, he seems like a nice person. However, I still felt very hesitant about trusting him. The thought of willingly putting my life in his hands is what frightens me the most, and I don't know why.

I followed Meihou's suggestion and followed behind Kouha ahead of Chrome and Meihou, but I didn't say anything.

" _Atsuko, when I'm gone, you have to remember to keep smiling, and be a light for your brother and father, okay?"_ Even though my mother's last words to me repeated in my head over and over, I couldn't find it in me to actually smile like she told me to. She died when I was five, so those words are the only thing I have to remember her by. From the things I remember, I had no problem with living by those words, because I wanted to relieve some of the stress off of my family's shoulders.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Eh?" Kouha was looking back at me, and I suddenly realised that we weren't moving anymore. "Oh..! S-Sorry…"

Kouha shrugged, "whatever you're thinking right now, save that for when we aren't moving."

I just nodded and followed along behind him once more, trying not to think about the fact that I couldn't bring myself to follow my mother's words anymore, and I'm not even sure if its because of something that happened within my missing memories, or because of the stress of my current situation.  
If it was something that happened to me that I didn't remember, then I wouldn't know what to do. The reason being that, I knew it made me change, and not for the better.

Eventually, we came upon two horses, Kouha tied the trident to the back of one of the horses. Then he waited until Meihou and Chrome came, and he never got on the horse, even after. He just took the reins and started to lead the horse by foot.

The journey to the palace wasn't all that eventful, the only thing that happened was Kouha was constantly asking somewhat personal questions about me and Chrome. Chrome seemed to answer with short sentences, or just ignored the questions entirely. I tried to answer to the best of my ability, but I couldn't answer some of them. The end of the journey was generally silent, Kouha was deep in thought as he led us towards our destination.

"Kouha-sama!" Three black-haired girls suddenly appeared down the hallways, charging at us, "Welcome back!"

"Jinjin, Junjun, Reirei!" Kouha stepped forward and opened his arms, letting the trio crash into him, he fell over, "Thank you. Though I need to get to En and Mei"

Once he said that, the girls got off of him. "What about Gyokuen, though? Wasn't she the one who…?" The one with nothing covering her face and long hair asked, tilting her head.

Kouha's face scrunched up, as he stuck his tongue out, "Reirei, why would I give that hag what she wants?" He scoffed, "I'm going to talk to En about them, not her. Besides, we have a person that needs to be healed."

"Kouha-sama" the girl that spoke, Reirei, it seemed her name was, started to swoon, "You're so kind…!"

Kouha just smiled and patted Reirei's head. "Enough about that, do you know where my brothers are?"

"They're in the study" The girl that answered was taller than normal, and she had bandages, along with some sort of seals wrapped around her eyes, as well as long black hair.

"Thank you, Junjun~" Kouha began to lead us down the hallway.

I couldn't relax, at all. For some reason, ever since I heard the name 'Gyokuen' it seemed as if all of my nerves were on edge. Something about her name unsettled me, though I don't remember any encounter I could have had with her.

Gyokuen was seated in a dark room, her hand out in front of her. Black Rukh were forming a circular window above her hand. At first, all that was seen through the circle was the wall behind it, though soon a picture began to appear inside of it.

When the picture cleared up, it showed a blonde-haired, young lady. Gyokuen's mouth formed into a grin, "Hello, dear Abrielle"

" 'Dear'? Gyokuen, please. I'm not that stupid."

Gyokuen's grin never fell, "Moving along~ This Atsuko-chan is probably at the palace now, so it shouldn't be long before she'll be within my reach, if things go as planned"

Abrielle narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

"Kouha, the man who went to fetch her and her friend, can be quite unpredictable, especially in situations like this."

"Explain"

"He may or may not get attached to her, and if he does, then things will become harder."

"Then why-?!"

"Ah-ah, dear Abrielle, even if things get like that, he'll be the only one around her. I'll see to it that the other girl won't be around Atsuko-chan~ There's no way that two suspicious girls that came out of nowhere will be allowed to walk around freely~"

"hmph. I'll be expecting good results"

"Abrielle, before you go, don't forget our deal~"

Abrielle snorted, "of course not! You help me take care of the Vongola, and I help you with Al Thamen. I'm a mafia princess, of course I know ways to get people to curse their fate"

"Good girl~ Now bye~" Gyokuen closed her hand and the black, tiny bird-like figures dissipated, "Now, shall I go and meet them?" She got up and gracefully left the room.

"En! Mei!" Kouha entered the study, right when we got there, "We're back~"

When I entered the study behind Kouha, the first man I noticed was sitting at the desk, looking through a...scroll? This man had a very muscular build, shoulder-length red hair, though the details that really stood out to me were his narrow, light red eyes, and his goatee.

"Kouha," The second man was the one who spoke first. He had long red hair, with most of it pulled into a high ponytail, and bangs resting over his right eye. He also had light red eyes, though with bags underneath them and what seemed to be freckles going across the bridge of his nose. "Why did you not bring them to Gyokuen?"

"Simple~ I want you to put her" Kouha pointed at me, not even taking his eyes off of the second guy, "under my jurisdiction~ she's really amusing"

The guy with the freckles sighed, "Is that all?"

"Nope! En," Kouha looked straight at the guy behind the desk, who glanced up from behind the scroll, not saying a word. "One of them has an injury, we promised that we'd take care of it if they came with us willingly"

"I see" The man placed the scroll down, before walking out from behind the desk, "Which one"

"The one with Meihou"

He moved past me, though what he did next set me on edge. This man, 'En' unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Chrome in one swift motion. I would have moved to protect Chrome, if it weren't for Kouha slinging his arm over my shoulders. "Chrome-!"

"Phoenix," The man didn't do much other than point his blade at her and say that one word, when a light shined from his sword.

After it died down, Chrome was staring at her hand as 'En' sheathed his sword once more.

"Names." He demanded, tone not leaving room for argument.

"...Chrome Dokuro" Chrome spoke up first.

"Eh? Why did you respond to his, and not mine" Kouha whined, pouting.

Chrome did not respond, she simply glanced at him for a second.

When I realised that I haven't responded yet, I introduced myself, "Atsuko Hibari…"

The man with freckles spoke instead of the bigger man, "I am Koumei Ren, second prince of the Kou Empire. And the man who healed Chrome is the first prince and general, Kouen Ren"

I suddenly understood that Kouha's names for his brothers were nicknames, though they might be a bit confusing for a while. Kouen turned and his gaze rested on me, and I felt like I couldn't move.

"Kouha," After a while, his cold and paralyzing gaze seemed to move on to the man next to me, "explain why you want her under your jurisdiction"

"Simple~ I saw her in battle, and I think she has the potential to make a great soldier"

"Kouha, that's-" Koumei began to speak, but he was interrupted by an unfamiliar, feminine voice.

"A soldier? What a wonderful idea~" A young lady with black hair tied into two braids that looped loosely over her shoulders and silver eyes, with a beauty mark under the side of her mouth.

"Geh, why's the hag agreeing with me?" Kouha muttered under his breath, finishing his sentence with a huff.

Koumei closed his mouth, deciding not to finish his sentence earlier. Though it seemed he heard Kouha's comment and sent him a harsh look.

"Gyokuen," Kouen acknowledged the woman's presence, though when I heard that name, I suddenly felt quite uneasy. Even though I know for a fact that I've never even met her, there was nothing familiar about her, at all.

"The reason why I sent Kouha out there was to find the source of a large burst of Rukh~ though I see that there were two girls. Though we can't have both of them running around freely." When I heard that, it felt as if my heart dropped into my stomach, "They might be plotting something, after all. Only one shouldn't hurt, right?" Gyokuen explained.

I hesitantly glanced at Chrome, to see her staring at Kouha with an unreadable expression. So I turned to see what it was that she was staring at, and Kouha was seething silently, not even trying to hide his glare directed towards Gyokuen.

"Then the other one shall go to the dungeon." Kouen concluded.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes~ I'm fine with that plan" Gyokuen chirped, before turning and leaving the room.

I was really shocked at that news, and I couldn't help but blurt out, "But why?! Chrome's done nothing wrong!"

"It doesn't change the fact that we know nothing about you two. Just putting you under Kouha's jurisdiction to make you a soldier is stretching it" Koumei calmly explained.

"but-" I began, but I was soon interrupted by the victim of this decision herself, Chrome.

"Atsuko, it's fine. I understand the decision they came to. Besides, I'm happy that it's me and not you." Chrome asserted, then she turned to Kouha, "please, look after her in my place?"

I watched as she walked calmly over to Kouen, no regrets in her eyes. "Chrome…" I mumbled, "Why…?" I could not understand how she'd be fine with this decision at all.

"heeeh, interesting…" Kouha breathed out next to me, a smirk on his face. "I bet that hag didn't even think about the possibility of this happening."

Kouen began to lead Chrome away at this point, and I couldn't help but feel lonely, knowing that I wouldn't be seeing the only person who knew anything about my lost memories.

"Mei, where's she gonna sleep?" Kouha asked, turning to the oldest currently in the room.

"Probably with Kougyoku, or something." Koumei answered noncommittally, "that way we can keep an eye on her as well as train her."

"kaay~ I'll lead her to her room and let her cool down from the journey for the rest of the day~ I'll start with the training tomorrow!" Kouha chirped, grinning.

As he led me down the hallway, I couldn't help but be confused at his strange mood change after Kouen led Chrome away. "Kouha...why are you suddenly so happy? And what do you mean by what you said?""

"The whole 'hag not thinking about this possibility thing?" Kouha made sure, to which I nodded, "Ah, that's right~ you don't know En~ That girl, Chrome? She definitely caught his interest with that. En hates indecisive people~ Plus, the fact that she willingly gave up her own freedom for yours probably perked his interest. If I'm right, you'll see her again eventually" Kouha grinned.

"Here we are! This is my sister, Kougyoku's room, which will probably be where you sleep from now on, or until we get you your own room~ And before I forget-" Kouha suddenly threw something shiny and gold at me, causing me to fumble before catching it.

When I looked up again, he was already halfway down the hall, so I looked down at the thing again, realizing that it was a locket. I could feel the shock rise within me as my eyes widened. "Is this the locket that Chrome was talking about?! That proves that I could trust her?" To prove my theory, I pressed the button on the top, opening the locket.

I found two pictures inside, one was of a younger version of Chrome and I, and I immediately knew that everything that Chrome said was true. The second had a much recent picture, it seemed, with me and a tall brunette.

Suddenly, pictures began flashing behind my eyes again. " _A...locket?" I looked straight at a guy with a pompadour, before grinning, "Thank you~ Kusa-chan!"_

 _The man in question gave a soft smile when he looked at me, "you can put two pictures of your choice in there, Atsuko-san."_

The image that I saw suddenly flickered to a forest, and in front of me was the younger Chrome. " _A...picture?"_

" _Yeah! Kusa-chan gave me a locket for my 11th birthday! So I thought that we could take a picture together to put in one of the slots!"_

" _With me…?" Her eyebrows furrowed, "Are you sure…?"_

" _Positive! You're like a sister to me, Chrome-chan!" I got out my phone, then I ran over to Chrome and put on a huge smile as I took the picture._

The image once again changed, but this time to a street, and I was walking with the tall brunette. " _Hey...Fuuta?" I began, noticably a lot more calm than in the last flashback, "you know that locket that Kusakabe gave me for my birthday three years ago?"_

" _Eh? Yeah. What about it?"_

" _I still haven't filled in that other slot, and other than my brother, who I know won't take a picture with me, and Chrome, you're the next one that I'm closest to. I'd like that slot to be of us..."_

" _Really? Thank you, it makes me happy that I'm that important to you." he chuckled, "I'll take the pic, so I can have it saved too, 'kay?"_

 _I watched as he took his phone out of his pocket, then smiled softly before he took the picture._

When I came to, I was laying down in a soft bed, with Kouha and a different girl at the bedside. This girl had lots of layers of clothing on, mostly consisting of light pink and mint green. Her dark pink hair had bangs that framed her face, and the rest of her hair was tied up into a loose loop by a golden ornament, the ends of her hair came out of the ornament into two main pieces

"When Kouha told me that I was getting a roommate, I was shocked! Even more so when I saw someone passed out on the floor in front of my room!" The girl huffed, looking a bit peeved at the whole situation.

"I-...I'm sorry" I opened my palm to find the locket still in my hand, "I just- I was remembering stuff…"

"I thought you didn't remember anything about the past ten years of your life" Kouha butt in.

"I can't...that's probably why I blacked out." I muttered in response, "I think the photos in the locket are what triggered them…"

"Photos…?" Kouha and Kougyoku looked at eachother, confused. "What are those?!" Kouha asked.

I blinked, "How do you not know what photos are?!" I was astounded. They've been around for as long as I could remember. "They- they're pictures! There's these things called cameras that take them?!"

"Cameras?! And wait, you mean those WEREN'T painted by a random artist?!"

"What? No! I took them with my phone!" I dug around in my skirt pocket to show him, but I was shocked at the fact that the phone I currently had was different from the one I remember. It was a rectangle, with one long screen on it, and one button on the front, the rest were on the sides "Um…"

"Now you look confused, AND WHAT IS THAT?!" Kougyoku shrieked, pointing at the device in my hands.

"It's a phone, I think…" I assumed. "I...the one I remember was different than this."

"What's a 'phone?!'" Kouha leaned towards me, grinning.

"A...communication device?" I pressed one of the buttons on the sides, not flinching when I saw the screen turn on, though there was a passcode to get in. "...that I can't get into"

"Never heard of it." Kouha shrugged, though there was still an excited glint in his eye.

I frowned, curling into a ball, "Kouha….I..since I saw you, I thought that your clothes were strange, but I just brushed it off as a change in fashion…" I admitted, "...to you, what are my and Chrome's clothes like…?"

Kouha didn't hesitate for a second, "Strange"

I just nodded at his blunt answer, without saying anything. I was thinking too deeply to notice anything else that happened. Though with all this new detail, I knew that I didn't really belong here. "...I don't think...I'm from this time, heck, maybe not this world" I found myself mumbling.


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly, Kouha tore the phone from my grasp, latched onto my wrist, and began dragging me back towards the study that we were in not too long ago, it seemed.

"Kouha, what are you-?" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before he answered

"Going to tell En~ Of course!" At the pace he was dragging me, it did not take long to get there. He proceeded to pound on the door with the back of the hand that he was holding the phone with, "En~ I have something interesting to tell you about the girls I brought~"

The man who opened the door was the sleepy-looking brother, Koumei. "What is it, Kouha?" He grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Mei~ You should hear this too! Is En in there? He'll definitely love what I have to say!"

Koumei sighed and opened the door, stepping out of the doorway. Kouha pushed me into the room. When I caught the older brother's perplexed glance, I could only give him a confused shrug of my own, to which he shook his head and closed the door before he followed Kouha and I further into the room.

"En~" When we reached the desk, Kouen was already watching us. Kouha finally let go of my wrist. He practically slammed the phone onto the desk, causing Kouen to look at it skeptically. "Do you recognize it, or even know where it came from?" He asked, pointing at the device.

"No, I do not." Kouen answered, staring blankly up at Kouha once he examined the phone, "What did you come here for?"

"Well. That thing belongs to her! I'll just get to the point. She thinks that her and that other girl aren't even from this world!" That seemed to perk the oldest prince's interest, judging from the fact that he seemed to relax and lean forward a bit.

"Explain." That was the only word he said, but the gaze he set upon me was laced heavily with intrigue.

"She can explain it better! Atsuko~ tell him all the things you told me!"

"About the photos, cameras, phones, and stuff…?" I asked, unable to tear my gaze away from the man in front of me.

"Yeah!" Kouha shot out.

"Well...I guess, that- I think that thing is called a phone…? I'm missing 10 years of memory, and back then phones were much smaller and they weren't...a giant square, either." I found myself defending the fact that I was unsure, "A-anyways! They're generally used for communication, though if phones really don't exist here, then they are pretty much useless, unless they found a way to communicate without phone towers…which I can't tell you if they did or not, but it doesn't change the fact that I don't even remember my own code to get in…"

"These phones have the ability to take things called photos, which are pictures that aren't painted by someone?" I really didn't know how else to explain it, "You need something called a camera to take them, and I have examples in a locket that...in one of the few memories that I do have of less than ten years ago, someone close to my family gave me…"

"It's on your neck, by the way" Kouha interrupted, which I looked down, and noticed that he wasn't lying.

Though I was confused as to how it got there, I took it off and opened the locket up, showing the older man the pictures. "These are photos…"

"...that's the girl who was with you..." Kouen stated thoughtfully, grabbing the locket from me. He soon handed it back to me, "You're dismissed" He grabbed the scroll he was reading previously, though he had a small smirk on his normally blank face.

I was still bewildered after the whole thing, though I couldn't help but glance back at the brunette in the second picture, wondering who that man was to me.

Fuuta was looking at the same picture that he and Atsuko took 3 years ago. Ever since she sent him a text saying that her and Chrome were going to Ami's house, she has not responded to any of his texts. She should've been back at her house by now. "Atsuko...what's wrong?" He turned his phone off and stuffed it back into his pocket, "Tsuna-nii, I'll be back later!" He called out as he left the house he's lived in since he was nine years old. He began walking towards the house she lived in with her brother, but he came upon Hibari before he even got there.

He approached the frightening adult that came first in many of his battle related rankings, "Uhm, Hibari? How's Atsuko…?" He trailed off when the man's sharp, cobalt eyes settled upon him, knowing that he understood the question.

Hibari was deep in thought when his sister's herbivore of a friend came up to im and asked how his sister was doing, when the brunette stopped a foot away, he answered, "She did not come home this morning."

"Eh?! Atsuko didn't…? Is she still with Ami, maybe?" Fuuta pondered, getting a shiver down his spine when Hibari began to glare. "Maybe someone should go pick her up…?" He requested, knowing that the older man wouldn't like it if he said 'we,' because he knew that he wasn't fond of crowding.

He turned and began walking to Ami's house, "I know Ami, so I think she'll let me in without a problem, so...I'll go?" He didn't want to give the man a chance to attack him. He tried to ignore the boulder that settled in the pit of his stomach once he heard Hibari's words. "Atsuko...please be okay"

When he got to the mansion, he noticed that the lights were off, though he still knocked on the door. There was no response, even after waiting nearly half an hour. He tried to knock again, though he was interrupted and almost jumped out of his skin when a tonfa came flying past his head to beat the door down. He quickly moved out of the man's way.

"You took too long, herbivore." Fuuta forced himself to calm down from the shock of Hibari being there. It did not take Hibari long to knock the doors off of it's hinges, and Fuuta couldn't help but feel bad for Ami.

He followed Hibari in, and they suddenly came upon what seemed to have been a battlefield as they walked down the halls. The walls were cracked, the floors were burnt and broken, not to mention the bloodied glass littering the floors. "What- happened here?" He looked down the hall, where the damage became less and less.

He began walking down that way, hoping to find a hint to the missing girls' whereabouts. He looked back for a second to find Hibari enter a room with double doors, before he began opening random doors and peeking in. Eventually, he came upon something weird.

When he opened the door to what seemed to be a random room, what he found was not another battlefield, but a weird, giant device that's shaped like a ring. When he entered the room, he approached the strange device. As he got closer, he noticed a piece of long, black hair sticking out from a crack in the device. _Chrome has purple hair, and Ami has blonde...so does that mean…?_ He ran out of the room, back towards the battlefield, "Hibari!" He called, pushing open the double doors.

The man he called turned towards him with narrowed eyes, "What." He demanded, not happy that he was interrupted in his investigation of the room.

"I- I think I found a hint to where Atsuko and the others are…!" Fuuta responded, "It's this way!" He ran back out of the room, not waiting for a response from Hibari. Though he knew that the man was following him.

He ran back into the room that he found the hair from, standing near the machine. "I found a piece of long, black hair here…on this machine…" Fuuta then began looking around the room, finding it hooked up to a control panel. He knew better than to mess with it though. "What...do you think it is…?"

Hibari ignored him, choosing to take out his phone and call someone instead. There was a short silence, before he began speaking, "Tetsu, bring everyone in the Foundation. Ami's house. Now" He hung up after he gave out the orders.

They waited outside in the hallway, and it wasn't long before the army of people with pompadours were charging down the hallway. When they saw Hibari, they all stopped and bowed simultaneously a few feet from him.

Hibari simply turned on his heel and went back inside the room. "We're bringing this machine back to the Vongola's base, and have Irie analyze it." He ordered. Moving out of the way for the men to grab the machine.

"Yes! Kyo-san!" The entire group responded at once, before moving on and picking the machine up, Kusakabe being the one to make sure that nothing was damaged in the process.

Fuuta sighed, wondering how they were going to get the giant machine back to their base without causing a scene.


	8. Chapter 8

Last night was awkward, to say the least. My roommate, Kougyoku seemed quite uncomfortable with me there, not to mention anytime I tried to talk to her, she ignored me, looking away with a huff. Though I did catch her casting curious glances my way a few times afterwards, which only served to further my confusion on her. I woke up this morning to Kouha entering the room in a haste, and throwing a bundle of clothes at my face.

I glanced up at the pink haired man after I cleared my vision of the mainly white cloth. He took one glance at my hair and let out a snicker. "Your hair looks like a rat's nest! Well, don't worry~ I'll take care of that once you get changed into less weird clothing~" With that, he left the room, despite the fact that I didn't fully comprehend it, for I was never really a morning person.

I looked over to where Kougyoku was, and caught her staring again. When she noticed, she immediately stood up and rushed out of the room.

I shook my head and looked down at the bundle of clothes in my hand. The shirt was very traditional looking. It was long and loose, but thick, with long sleeves and a V neck, with a part of the shirt overlapping the other. It came with a black cloth belt, black flat shoes, and somewhat baggy black pants.

I changed into this new outfit, finding it very comfortable, before I peeked my head out the door, finding Kouha waiting in the hall. When he spotted me, his eyes lit up, and I stepped away from the doorway to let him through.

"Sit in front of the bed," when I gave him a confused look, he rolled his eyes, remarking, "I told you that I'd take care of that rat's nest!"

Remembering that he did say that, when I was still half asleep, I obeyed his directions and sat down in front of the bed I slept in last night. Kouha sauntered over and plopped himself down on the bed behind me. It wasn't long after that that I began to feel the rough bristles and pull on my hair.

When the pulling began to subside, he still didn't stop. Though he wasn't using the brush anymore, he began dividing my hair into sections. I belatedly realised that he was braiding it. When he finished, he clipped something into it and moved to the front, grabbing my bangs now, before he repeated what he did with the rest of my hair.

As he was doing this, I watched his determined, yet gleeful expression until he was finished, when he backed away. When I noticed that I was staring at him throughout, I quickly looked away.

"That looks much better! Eh? Why are you looking away?" He narrowed his eyes and moved into my field of vision, "Hey! You're not allowed to look away! Not after I kindly spent the time to do your hair!"

For some reason, I felt reluctant to apologize, but I still looked at him full on, the embarrassment of possibly getting caught staring dying down.

"Much better! Now we start training~" He turned on his heel and left me in shock about his sudden mood change, and the fact that he didn't demand an apology.

I quickly snapped out of my stupor and ran to catch up with the pink haired male. He led me through a series of twists and turns, that I know will take a while to get used to, before we made it to the courtyard, where a bunch of men were already up and sparring.

Kouha was looking around the courtyard when I felt a presence right behind me. I immediately turned around and tried to roundhouse kick whoever it was, automatically.

It didn't work, because a light yellow barrier seemed to deflect my attack quite easily. The man had long, dark hair that seemed to be separated into many, very large, round sections. It looked weird. He had piercing red eyes with a mocking grin on his face at my failed attack. He wore a black and white shirt that didn't come even close to covering his midriff, and very baggy black pants, and he was barefoot, and floating.

I immediately dropped my pose, wondering when my response to people sneaking up on me changed from running a decent distance away to actually trying to fight. "Who…?"

The man scoffed, "oi, idiot girl, that's something that I should be asking you!"

"Idiot..?!" I couldn't help but feel indignant at his words, though I quickly calmed myself down, "I-"

"Judal!" Kouha cut me off, looking at the man excitedly, "She's one of my new soldiers! Atsuko!"

"Heeeh, Atsuko huh…?" The smirk never left Judal's face during this short exchange, he looked back at me, "Well, idiot girl, I'll be seeing more of you!" With that, the man flew off, going up to a nearby roof and laying there.

"Kouha...who was that?"

"That was Judal, Magi and high priest of the Kou Empire!"

I did not know what a Magi was, but I did know that the high priest is a really high role. "Magi…?"

"You don't have Magis in your world?"

"Not...not that I know of, no…"

"Well, I'll explain it after lunch! You need to train!"

Judal looked up at the sky, as he layed on the roof. To him, it was common knowledge that you can't break through a Magi's borg with brute force, yet that didn't stop that girl from trying. She also immediately dropped her fighting pose before getting a dazed look in her eye, then she had the gall to ask him who he was. Her mood changes, quickly, and Judal found himself amused by her, he could tell that she tried to hide the fact that his insulting name got under her skin. He grinned as he pondered just how far he could push that before he turned on his side and watched the soldiers spar.

I was currently sparring with a random soldier. This man was around average height, and we were engaged in simple barehanded combat. The soldier's movements seemed a bit slow, and somewhat easy to dodge for some reason. He throws a punch, and I duck, he kicks, and I jump and send one foot flying into his chest, before I launch myself off with that same foot, sending the man stumbling backwards. By the time he regains his balance, I'm already back on the ground.

Kouha is watching on the sidelines, the man charges at me again.

I dodge to the side, but he's bringing his other fist up from below. Unable to dodge in time, I bring my arms up to protect my chin. The blow stings, a lot.

"WEAK. Your advantage is your instincts as a Hibari and your speed! We're working on your physical strength next time we meet! Until then, when you're facing an opponent that's physically stronger, dodge, don't block! AND WATCH YOUR OPPONENT CLOSER!" The blue-haired woman's voice rang out in my head again, it was strict and reprimanding.

I backed away a bit, watching him closer, but Kouha decided then to intervene. "Sparring over~" He said, coming between us, and the man and I bowed to each other.

"Heeh, I knew you weren't weak, but I didn't know you were that good" He comments.

"...to be honest, I've been getting flashes of a strict, long blue haired lady every time I fight, sparring or not...I think she was the one who taught me how...because I didn't know either…" I admitted.

"Do you remember her name?"

"No...I don't. I only remember her appearance, though it would be hard to mistake her, because of a large, red mark on the right side of her face…" I said aimlessly, "Kouha...is it...alright if, whenever I get some of my memories back, I tell you about them? I feel like I'll be overwhelmed if I don't tell anyone…""

"Hm…" Kouha stopped walking, before he shrugged and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Alright~ Since you asked, I'll do it" He chirped.

Shoichi was currently focused so deeply on his computer right now, that he did not notice the short brown-haired brunette behind him. She tried to call out to him a few times, but he did not respond

Haru huffed, crossing her arms with a lunch box in one of her hands. "It's so messy in here! Not to mention that I've been calling his name for the past ten minutes!" Having had enough, she placed the box down next to him, before leaving the room completely, hoping that he'd at least notice the lunch box and eat.

"What on earth is this machine used for…?" Shoichi mumbled to no one, "It's similar to the machine I made in the future to keep the TYL guadians in...but...different, somehow" It really did not help that Spanner was currently in Spain, either, so he was alone in analyzing the machine. He groaned and grabbed at his stomach, "ah...ow…" He laid his head on the desk, before looking up again when he noticed the light green box, "since when…?" It was then that he realised how hungry he was. "I didn't eat since I got up this morning, when Hibari almost broke my door down." The stomach pains came back right when he thought of that.

After he finished his food, he went back to looking at the components of the machine that Hibari and his Foundation somehow brought to the Vongola base. "If it's similar to that machine, then could it have something to do with containment? Or...another...dimension?" He really didn't want to think more on that idea, because if it were true, they would have almost no way of locating the missing girls. He wrote the two ideas down anyways, because he knew that a worst case scenario is always possible. "I just hope I'm wrong…"


End file.
